Tocando el cielo
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: Drabble. Post manga. La noche cada vez se torna más clara, Emily es consciente de que en apenas un par de horas amanecerá. Debería haber vuelto a casa hace horas, pero eso no le preocupa realmente. Observa sus Air Trecks con aire distraído. No sabe que hacer, no sabe cómo decirlo. Espera que a Kazu le guste la noticia. Kazu/Emily, "Kazily".


**Disclaimer: Air Gear no me pertenece, es obra de Oh Great!**

 **T** ocando el cielo

.

 **.**

.

La noche cada vez se torna más clara, Emily es consciente de que en apenas un par de horas amanecerá. Debería haber vuelto a casa hace horas, pero eso no le preocupa realmente. Observa sus Air Trecks con aire distraído, recordando la guerra de partes que Kogarasumaru ganó justo a medianoche y en la que ella tuvo que ser sustituida por Nobunaga.

Ya no se sentía mareada, no obstante la opresión en su pecho seguía sin disminuir. En todos sus años como storm rider nunca la habían tenido que sustituir por un simple mareo, un mareo cuyo origen sabe de sobra. Ella es muy fuerte y resistente para ser mujer y esos atributos se han incrementado a sus veinticinco años de edad.

En esos instantes se encontraba más cansada que en los años en los que tuvo que compaginar sus estudios universitarios con el air treck y su trabajo a medio tiempo. Y mira que esa época fue difícil para todos, sobretodo para los que estudiaron fuera de Tokio. Sin embargo Kogarasumaru no se rompió, ni siquiera los cuatros meses en los que del equipo "original" sólo estaban Ikki, Onigiri, Nobunaga y ella; fue duro a pesar de tener la ayuda de otros equipos aliados.

Lo que Emily más echó en falta esos meses fue Kazu, aunque también extrañó a Yayoi, Ringo, Kururu y al resto.

Ahora se siente peor que en aquellos tiempos. Inútil e impotente. ¿Cómo demonios le ganó un mareo? Los lleva aguantando bien una semana. El más fuerte le tuvo que venir durante la guerra de partes. No pudo ser más tarde; en casa y con Kazu dormido. Emily suspira y se recuesta en la azotea de su antiguo y preciado Instituto. Puede que ya no sean estudiantes allí, pero ese edificio siempre será especial para ellos y parte del territorio del equipo.

Está sola por iniciativa propia, Emily pidió tiempo para pensar.

Escucha el sonido del motor de unos AT. No le toma mucha importancia, así que no se levanta. Sabe perfectamente que es Kazu.

—Emily, ¿estás mejor? —pregunta preocupado. Hace años que dejó de llamarla Adachi.

Ella asiente levemente. Se queda callada. Él se tumba a su lado y le da la mano. Emily se acurruca en el pecho de Kazu. Ninguno emite palabra, disfrutan del silencio.

Después de un rato el chico rompe el silencio.

—Emily, no eres de hierro —ella lo mira y se le aguan los ojos—. Es normal que de vez en cuando te encuentres mal. Puede que vayas a ponerte mala.

Emily niega.

—No es por eso, Kazu.

—¿Entonces?

La ex-capitana del equipo de atletismo coge aire y se concentra. Se incorpora hasta sentarse, obligando a Kazu a sentarse también. Mira a su novio y se arma de valor.

—Kazu, yo... —se toma un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse.

—¿Tú...? —Kazu la observa y sonríe para darle ánimo.

Emily se decide a hablar, sabe que puede confiar en Kazu, han pasado por mucho juntos.

—Yo... estoy embarazada.

Los sonidos de la noche desaparecen para ellos. Kazu no habla y Emily empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Confía en él, pero le conoce tan bien que sabe que se ha quedado bloqueado.

—¿Kazu?

Antes de que Emily pueda hacer reaccionar a su novio éste la sujeta suavemente de los hombros. La mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, es en serio.

Entonces Kazu la suelta y se tapa los ojos con su inseparable gorro. No sabe qué decir. De repente empieza a reírse.

—¡Es genial! ¡Joder! —continúa riéndose y abraza a Emily con fuerza.

Ella sonríe y siente cómo las lágrimas de felicidad bajan por sus mejillas. Siente unas gotitas en el hombro. Kazu también llora de emoción.

Ese instante se graba en sus memorias. Para Emily es como la primera vez que cogió el globo en la batalla del antiguo Sleeping Forest; para Kazu como la primera vez que alcanzó una velocidad superior a la media, en su primera batalla oficial como Kogarasumaru.

Ambos se sintieron como si tocaran el cielo gracias a los AT.

Ahora saben que ahora están tocando el cielo. Por motivos distintos, pero lo están.

La felicidad se adueña del ambiente con rapidez.

En la puerta de la azotea el panorama no es distinto. Los allegados al Kogarasumaru lloran a moco tendido. Ikki, Onigiri y Buccha gimotean abrazados de forma cómica, imitando a Ringo, Nakayama y Kururu; el resto está igual que los dos grupitos que se abrazan, solo que lloran cada uno por su lado. Agito, es el único que solo sonríe de medio lado.

Ikki balbucea entre moqueo y moqueo que deben encargar una chaqueta en miniatura del Kogarasumaru al sobrino o sobrina que nacerá en nueve meses.

Pobre bebé, le ha tocado una familia muy loca.

* * *

 **Primera historia de Air Gear. Tenía que ser de mi OTP.**

 **Las ganas de escribir sobre este fandom eran inmensas, porque es uno de mis mangas favoritos, ¡y aquí esta! Espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poquito.**

 **Publicaré la historia también en Wattpad, avisado queda juju.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
